Trailer Trash
by Majandra
Summary: M&M Except Maria is from the wrong side of the tracks and Michael from the happy home


Trailer Trash! By Janey  
  
Feedback - I love it so send it good or bad to  
  
Disclaimer - Don't own anything to do with Roswell.  
  
Author's note - This is a different story for me I usually write with what's going on in the series but I have decided not to this time. Just imagine Michael's foster father wasn't a horrible guy and he was pretty rich, But Maria's mom wasn't nice and they lived in a trailer and hadn't much money would anything be different?!?!?!?!  
  
  
  
Michael pulled up in front of school in his own black jeep; He parked it uncaringly next to his friend's green jeep. Michael glanced in the mirror quickly and smiled.  
  
"Michael" Max said approaching, Michael jumped out of the jeep and put his arm around Max.  
  
"Hay buddy what's up?" Michael asked scanning the schoolyard for chicks. Max smiled and took his arm off his shoulder.  
  
"We gotta talk" Max informed him. Michael winked at a girl who stood nearby.  
  
"Michael" Max said angrily. Michael sighed.  
  
"Cool your jets Maxwell, I'll see you at lunch we'll talk then" Michael said heading off toward the main entrance. A 1989 blue ford truck screeched to a hold near Michael missing him by inches. Michael knew whom it was straight away everyone in the school knew who drove that damn truck he was the biggest dork in school.  
  
"Alex you fucking jerk watch it or I'll kick your ass" Michael yelled walking away angrily.  
  
"Fuck you" An unfimilar voice yelled from the driver's side. Michael could tell it was a female so he turned to see if she was hot. The truck door opened and a girl stepped out; She was wearing a black skirt over some baggy blue pants. She had a strapless black top on with Metallica written across it in white letters with a leather jacket in her hand. Her long blonde hair with black streaks in was tied back without care and she wore heavy dark make up. Michael was drawn to this girl that stood in front of him. The girl took one last long drag of her cigarette and threw it to the ground putting it out with one of the soles of her large combat boots.  
  
"Trailer trash, God look at her" Isabel said sliding up to Michael's side. Michael broke his gaze on the girl and nodded.  
  
"Yeah come on or we'll be late," Michael said pushing Isabel toward the school.  
  
"God Alex is hanging around with her" Isabel obseved as Alex got out the passenger side.  
  
Michael sat at the back of the class next to Liz who he was trying to annoy the hell out of.  
  
"Elizabeth how is Maxwell in the bedroom department?" Michael whispered. Liz rolled her eyes and tried to continue working. Michael threw a ball of paper at her. The class door flung open and the girl Michael had seen in the morning walked in. Mrs Anderson the teacher greeted her with a smile and took the paper from the girl's hand and read it.  
  
"Okay class we have a new student with us today, Well a old returning student you may remember her, what's your name dear?" Mrs Anderson asked.  
  
"Maria De Luca" The girl said with a sigh. Liz suddenly looked up from her paper.  
  
"Maria" Liz said excitedly. Maria frowned then realised who was yelling her name.  
  
"Lizzie hay" Maria said running toward Liz they hugged.  
  
"Well after you've finished that could you please sit down, Liz you tell her what to do" Mrs Anderson said shaking her head and sitting back down at her desk. Michael suddenly realised who the girl was he'd been in the same class as her from when they were kids except she'd left like three years ago and god she looked different, Older and those clothes were just awful.  
  
"Michael will you move so Maria can sit here?" Liz asked. Michael frowned.  
  
"We always sit together!" Michael said. Liz smiled sweetly.  
  
"I know but just for today, please?" Liz pleaded. Michael sighed and got up from his seat.  
  
"Happy?" Michael asked, Liz nodded and kissed Michael on the seat before he moved to the front. Maria gave him an evil look as he went.  
  
"So where have you been and what's changed?" Liz asked referring to the clothes. Maria sat down and put her feet up on the desk.  
  
"I discovered a whole other world far from Roswell New Mexico" Maria said. Liz smiled.  
  
"Did you find your father?" Maria looked away and shook her head.  
  
"I found someone but I couldn't call him a father" Maria said, Liz bit her lip.  
  
"Sorry I know it meant a lot to you" Liz said she gave her friend a caring smile.  
  
"You haven't changed still nice as pie, But what's with the whole kissing Michael Guerin thing?" Maria asked with a disgusted face. Liz laughed as Michael turned around with a frown a pon his face after hearing his name.  
  
"Were friends, after you left I was hurt in a accident at the crash down and they were there for me. Michael is a cool guy," Liz whispered. Maria raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Please Michael 'I'm all that' Guerin cool no way" Maria said.  
  
"You just have to get to know him." Liz said.  
  
"I'll think I'll pass, so who are you dating Liz?" Maria asked suddenly.  
  
"Um Max Evans" Liz said quietly.  
  
"Oh god, Rich boy huh? Well you have liked him since we were kids I just hate his sister and friend" Maria said eyeing Michael.  
  
"So where have you been?" Liz asked again.  
  
"Florida, My Biological Father lived there but as soon as I met him I knew he was a jerk so I left and stayed with a friends aunt Sally for the past few years. But Sally died last month so I had to come home" Maria explained as she pulled out a notebook cover in small picture and drawings.  
  
"I'm sorry, I bet she was like a mom huh?" Liz asked. Maria shrugged.  
  
"She was cool, She wasn't around much so I had a lot of freedom but she was a hell of a lot better than Amy oh I mean mom" Maria said sarcastically.  
  
"Alex picked me up on the way to school as he saw me walking, He said you and him don't talk?" Maria asked. Liz again bit her lip and remained silent.  
  
"Hay don't sweat it chick Alex told me a non biased tale of events, I guess your part of the popular rich kid thing now?" Maria asked sadly.  
  
"We can still hang out," Liz said without doubt. Maria smiled.  
  
"Sure, But girl were different, I'm not the old Maria De Luca I'm not some rich popular girl, you are" Maria said.  
  
Maria lit a cigarette as she entered the quad at lunch.  
  
"Maria put that out," Alex said snatching the cigarette from her hand.  
  
"What?" Maria asked. Alex led her away from the groups of people to the bleachers.  
  
"I'm not making out with you" Maria yelled as a group of people walked by.  
  
"Maria!" Alex said shocked, Maria laughed. Alex and Maria headed under the bleachers.  
  
"God your so embarrassing" Alex said with his face in his hands.  
  
"Oh calm down, Want a cigarette?" Maria asked. Alex frowned.  
  
"Nope it will kill you" Alex said. Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
"God, Look my theory is you could get hit by a car at any minute and I plan to live and do as I please coz you never know how long you may have, And if I don't die till I'm seventy through smoking then at least I can say it was me that killed me" Maria said playing with her lighter.  
  
"That made no sense, you're crazy" Alex said with a smile, It felt nice to have a friend.  
  
"Hay Whitman is it me or is Michael Guerin a total ass?" Maria asked with a frown as she noticed Michael walking past the bleachers with a smug smile on his face. Alex laughed.  
  
"He is up himself a little, He's just a popular rich kid who finds himself attractive" Alex said with a smile.  
  
"I hate guys like that, I actually remember in 5th grade he asked me out ugh the thought revolts me!" Maria said.  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to come by later Mom is out and we could go out in the truck," Maria asked. Alex frowned.  
  
"Why do you want the truck huh?" Alex asked.  
  
"I want to cruise and my mom sold her Jetta to pay for a water bed or something," Maria said with a sigh.  
  
"Okay pick you up at six" Alex said happily.  
  
"Hay kiddies could you like move?" Kyle asked coming under the bleachers with a blonde girl in toe.  
  
"Kyle!" Maria said shocked. Kyle frowned then realised who stood before him.  
  
"Maria De Luca" Kyle yelled, Kyle smiled then looked at the girl next to him who looked confused.  
  
"See you later" Kyle said realising to his girlfriend he was talking to some trailer park trash. Kyle wondered off toward the eraser room.  
  
"You and Kyle were something before you left, I remember but you left and he went out with Liz" Alex said, Maria sighed.  
  
"Well look's like Kyle's now a Calvin Kline wearing, BMW driving slave to popularity" Maria said.  
  
Michael took a seat on the grass with his friends.  
  
"Okay I was about to give this girl the thrill of her life so make it quick Maxwell" Michael demanded. Max, Isabel, Liz, Michael all sat around on the grass.  
  
"Tess and Kyle are not here yet" Max said looking around for them.  
  
"Look Kyle has a clue there probably in the eraser room making out or under the bleachers" Michael said laying back on the grass, Liz threw some grass on Michael's head who decided to declare war on Liz, Michael pulled off her shoe and threw it across the field then began jumping on her, Liz and Michael were in giggles.  
  
"Look please I think there is a way we can go home" Max said, Liz and Michael stopped their play fight mid hair pulling.  
  
"I knew that would stop you" Max said with a smile. Michael glared at Max while Liz straightened herself and went and sat on Max's lap.  
  
"Look here's the thing we know nothing about the book or how to begin to decrypt it. We need to decided what are next step is" Max ordered.  
  
"What will be will be Max, We can't force anything to happen we wait for a while enjoy the normal life were leading at the moment, We haven't had any trouble in week's and I'm liking that fact" Isabel said standing up and brushing grass off herself.  
  
"I'm going to go see my other friend's catch you later" Isabel said walking off.  
  
"Maxwell chill, everything is calm just be cool." Michael said also getting up from the ground.  
  
"See you in Bio Liz I'll get you back, Maxwell tonight Crash Down" Michael said he then hurried off to find some girl.  
  
"Max are you okay?" Liz asked concerned, Max nodded.  
  
"Yeah I guess, I just worry someone's going to get hurt" Max said.  
  
Maria jumped into the back of the truck she was wearing nearly nothing; Alex rolled his eyes as she began yelling as he drove off.  
  
"I'm the king of the world," Maria yelled as the wing blew through her now loose hair. People stared as they drove through Main Street. Maria was wearing a tight black dress with leg warmers and boots her hair hung down, Alex decided to wear black jeans and a blink 182 sweater to try and fit in with her but it wasn't quite working. Alex pulled into the parking lot of the 7/11 Alex put the radio on and Maria screamed with joy.  
  
"Turn it up" Maria yelled, She began dancing in the back of the truck. Michael, Max, Isabel, Liz, Kyle and Tess also pulled into the 7/11 so Michael could get some beer, Michael jumped out of his jeep witch had Kyle and Tess in While Max pulled next to him with the others. The group noticed straight away the presence of Maria the music filled the parking lot and who wouldn't notice a girl dancing in the back of a truck. Michael stared at her for a while, She had a great body great mover but why couldn't he go do his magic on her. Alex got out the truck laughing at his friend.  
  
"Maria come on" He said through the laughter, Maria ignored Alex and then began singing. Michael smiled to himself as she sang Madonna 'Like a virgin' at the top of her lungs. Kyle was also watching his old girlfriend.  
  
"You dated her didn't you?" Tess asked, Kyle nodded.  
  
"Yeah but babe I saw the light" Kyle said lying; Tess smiled and placed a kiss on Kyle's lips. Liz watched laughing as did Max.  
  
"Well she sure knows how to move" Max commented. Isabel snorted.  
  
"She is trash come on look at her"  
  
"Isabel she's my best friend" Liz said softly. Isabel smiled.  
  
"Thanks" Isabel said hurt.  
  
"One of them, Anyway I think she thinks I'm some rich girl" Liz said sadly. Michael exited the 7/11 with his beer he'd brought with a fake ID.  
  
"Hay Guerin, Wanna dance?" Maria yelled, Michael looked across to Maria shocked.  
  
"No thanks might catch something" Michael replied, He didn't know why he'd just said that. Maria just smiled.  
  
"I didn't mean with me I meant with Alex I hear you like guys" Maria yelled back. Michael smiled.  
  
"Come on Alex is willing" Maria yelled, Alex frowned.  
  
"Hay" Alex said innocently.  
  
"Sorry" Maria said quickly to Alex. Michael gave the beer to Kyle then walked over to Maria. Maria carried on dancing.  
  
"You've heard wrong I'm into women" Michael replied looking up at Maria.  
  
"Oh well sorry I'm so not interested" Maria said cheekily, Michael smirked,  
  
"I said Women and I don't see any of them round here Tailor Park" Michael said. Maria stopped.  
  
"Oh so now you get personal, well rich boy why don't you go down to Letterman Street I hear they only charge fifty bucks for a blow. I'll tell you the only way your getting any action Mikey G is if you pay them" Maria said smugly then started dancing again.  
  
"You know did you learn how to dance like that in your last profession"? Michael asked.  
  
"Funny" Maria replied.  
  
"I know" Michael said. Michael looked at Maria for a moment then headed back to the Jeep.  
  
"Ahh can't take the heat, See you around loser boy" Maria called after him. Michael jumped into the Jeep.  
  
"What was that about?" Kyle asked. Michael shrugged.  
  
"Just putting that girl in her place" Michael said with a smile.  
  
"What was that about?" Alex asked. Maria smiled.  
  
"Just putting the guy in his place"  
  
Maria and Alex walked into the crash down, Maria jumped on Alex's back.  
  
"Take me to the counter" Maria demanded in a deep voice. Alex laughed and took her to the counter. It had been about three week's since Maria had returned to Roswell and nothing much had happened, Alex and Maria had grown closer.  
  
"I'll have a big slice of men in blackberry pie and a moon shake strawberry." Maria said still clinging to Alex's back. Liz wrote down the order.  
  
"Same for me" Alex said. Maria jumped down as they got to a booth. Maria slid into the left side and laid her head on the table.  
  
"What's wrong with little Maria?" Alex asked mimicking a voice an adult does to a child.  
  
"Nothing, I'm so bored there is nothing going down in this lazy ass town," Maria said.  
  
"Come one we can make fun," Alex said, Maria looked across to him with a grin.  
  
"Like what, Give me some ideas dork boy" Maria replied playfully. Liz wondered over with a tray filled with the cake and shakes.  
  
"Thanks Liz" Alex muttered, Maria looked at Liz with a smile.  
  
"So Lizzie what do you do for fun?" Maria asked, Liz shrugged.  
  
"Um well, There is this party at this warehouse tonight it should be a blast" Liz said quietly. Maria nodded.  
  
"Thank you Liz, I never took you for the party animal type cool" Maria said winking at Alex.  
  
"Well um no my friends are all big party fans, this isn't my thing but well It will be a blast" Liz replied, She walked away.  
  
"It will be now were going" Maria said, Alex sighed.  
  
"God do we have to?" Alex asked. Maria sighed.  
  
"Yes we have to, Come on Alex it's your first rave" Maria said excitedly.  
  
"Um no I've been to this sort of thing before with Isabel Evan's, But we-"  
  
"What!" Maria yelled, everyone in the diner turned to look.  
  
"Your telling me you went out with a Gucci wearing scarecrow?" Maria whispered.  
  
"Look it wasn't a date it was just a thing. Anyway it was interrupted by the cop's and I got thrown in jail with Liz and after that night we didn't talk" Alex said. Maria shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Well Alex I am shocked, Jail, a woman you really are quite a young man" Maria said sarcastically.  
  
"Look this will be cool you will be with me and we need to party" Maria said reassuringly. Alex gave in and nodded.  
  
"Great Party time" Maria yelled again.  
  
Michael entered the party with Liz on one arm and Isabel on another and Kyle, Max, Tess and Isabel's date Jessie walking behind.  
  
"Thanks you gentlemen for the loan of your women, I just can't walk into a party with no women on my arm" Michael said referring to Liz and Isabel. Max rolled his eyes and took Liz by the hand.  
  
"Why exactly are we friends with Michael?" Max whispered, Liz smiled.  
  
"Because he's your best friend and you were both hatched," Liz replied, Max nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah" Max laughed. Isabel and Jessie headed off to find some drinks while Kyle and Tess headed to the dance floor. Michael was already talking to a bunch of girls so Max and Liz headed to someplace private. Maria waited outside for Alex who was throwing up around the side.  
  
"Well we sure know who can't handle their shot's" Maria said with a sigh. Alex reappeared holding his stomach.  
  
"God what did you give me to drink?" Alex asked, Maria giggled.  
  
"Just the usual, anyway you'll feel better in a minute here" Maria said handing him a plastic cup filled with water. Alex burped.  
  
"Oh that's attractive" Maria said with a smile. Maria pulled Alex into the party.  
  
"Okay that will be twenty buck's each," A stone guy said as Maria and Alex entered. Maria reached down her top seductively and pulled out some money.  
  
"Forty Bucks" Maria said sweetly, the guy smiled and looked Maria up and down.  
  
"Maybe we can hook up later?" The guy asked. Maria smiled.  
  
"Maybe" Maria said entering the party.  
  
"Your not into that guy?" Alex asked, Maria laughed.  
  
"No way but like I had forty buck's, I gave him two ten's" Maria said slyly. Alex didn't bother with his usual eye rolling or lecture he was used to Maria's ways now.  
  
"So do I look good" Alex asked adjusting his bright blue shirt which hung over a white t-shirt, he also had white jeans on.  
  
"Oh yeah you look good" Maria said lying, Alex smiled.  
  
"What about me?" Maria asked, Alex looked at her she had a large pair of baggy black jeans on and her famous metallica top on which showed her belly button ring. Her hair now had red streaks in and was held up by a clip.  
  
"You look kind of Norman" Alex replied truthfully.  
  
" I don't look trash then?" Maria asked.  
  
"No I never thought you did" Alex replied sweetly. The music was loud and there were people everywhere. Maria noticed girl's dancing on podiums. Maria raced over to one and pushed the other girl off and started dancing. Michael looked up from where he was and saw Maria dancing with loads of guys around her.  
  
"How does she do it?" Isabel asked. Michael shook his head.  
  
"She does nothing for me, what about you Jess?" Michael asked. Jessie shook his head.  
  
"Is, Is the only woman for me" Jessie replied. Michael raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay then, I'm going to go meet," Michael said heading off toward the crowd. Michael threw a dollar bill at Maria.  
  
"Here that's what you worth" Michael yelled over the music. Maria jumped down from the podium.  
  
"Thanks" Maria said putting the money in her pocket.  
  
"So is that all you wanted or did you wanna make out?" Maria asked, Michael's face turned to shock. Maria grabbed Michael and headed into a small closet at the back of the warehouse. Maria forced her lips onto his, Michael was still shocked and confused but he like it he returned the kiss and he picked Maria up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers through his hair. Michael began kissing her neck sweetly, Maria giggled in enjoyment.  
  
Alex made his way through the people looking for Maria, Suddenly he bumped into a girl.  
  
"Oh sorry" Alex said nearly knocking her to the ground, Alex helped the girl up and saw it was Isabel Evans.  
  
"I'm so sorry" Alex added quickly. Isabel was about to yell at the guy that had knocked her down until she realised it was Alex.  
  
"Thanks" Isabel said as Alex helped her up.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you did I?" Alex asked, Isabel shook her head.  
  
"No, Alex how are you?" Isabel asked trying to yell across the music.  
  
"Fine, I can't hear you well do you wanna go outside?" Alex yelled, Isabel nodded.  
  
"Isabel" Jessie said reappearing with a drink. Isabel stopped.  
  
"Thanks Alex see you soon" Isabel said with a sorry look on her face. Alex nodded and sadly walked away looking for Maria.  
  
Maria fastened her jean button while Michael did up his shirt. Maria and Michael didn't speak they just straightened themselves out. Michael ran a hand through his hair and Maria simply pulled her hair back into a ponytail with her clip.  
  
"Well thanks for that," Michael said, Maria nodded.  
  
"No problem, I could see you were sexually frustrated so I thought I'd lend a hand, Literally" Maria said.  
  
"So why exactly did we do this?" Asked Michael again wanting a real answer. No one spoke.  
  
"You're a vibrator," They both said in unison. Michael and Maria both frowned.  
  
"You send out these vibes," They said again in unison. Michael jumped up onto an old filing cabinet.  
  
"Okay now that was weird," Maria mumbled. Michael smiled.  
  
"Well great mind's thing alike"  
  
"Yeah, so look we might think alike but were to different, your rich, I'm poor" Maria stated Michael nodded.  
  
"I agree, so what's the deal?" Michael asked. Maria thought for a minute.  
  
"It was a one night stand," Maria said.  
  
"More like a thirty minute stand, it was nothing," Michael said trying to convince himself. Maria nodded in agreement.  
  
"So were set it was meaningless sex and we have been drinking" Maria said. Again they were both silent.  
  
"I like your top" Michael said. Maria frowned.  
  
"Metallica, You like them?" Maria asked.  
  
"Hell yeah" Michael replied.  
  
"I took you for a N'sync guy myself" Maria said with a cheeky smile. Michael laughed.  
  
"So I'd better go," Maria added. Michael jumped down.  
  
"Yeah and um keep you vibes away from mine" Michael said as he stood close to Maria.  
  
"Oh believe me my vibes want nothing to do with you're vibes" Maria replied.  
  
"Well trailer park see you around" Michael said with a smirk.  
  
"Later rich boy and don't tell anyone or I'll kick the shit out of you" Maria said. Michael nodded.  
  
"You neither I have a rep to protect" Michael said, Maria snorted then left.  
  
Alex and Maria walked home in silence they both had things on there minds.  
  
"So was the party good?" Amy asked as Maria entered the trailer.  
  
"Yeah it had its moments" Maria said, Amy laughed.  
  
"Good now do the dishes I'm going out" Amy said, Maria frowned.  
  
"Mom it's like twelve thirty" Maria said puzzled.  
  
"So what? Do the dishes see you later" Amy said going out of the trailer Maria kicked the wall. There was a sudden knock on the trailer door.  
  
"What?" Maria yelled. The door opened and Michael entered. Maria spun round angrily to face Michael.  
  
"Oh sorry, what are you doing here?" Maria asked puzzled, Michael closed the door and looked around.  
  
"Um you left you necklace in the closet" Michael said handing it to her. Maria took it and gave Michael a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Now bye" Maria said signalling to the door.  
  
"What's the rush?" Michael asked, Maria slumped back down on the sofa.  
  
"Look you really want to sit in a cheap trailer with Maria De Luca?" Maria asked.  
  
"Nope but Hank had a party tonight and well I don't feel like going home" Michael replied.  
  
"Go see your own friends then" Maria suggested.  
  
"I would but I feel bad leaving you after we had sex" Michael lied Maria coughed.  
  
"God please, Look we in reality hate each so lets not lie hay" Maria said lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Fine, God smoking is -"  
  
"Bad for you I know" Maria said. Michael opened a window then sat opposite Maria.  
  
"So what's up?" Michael asked nervously. Maria noticed his tone and decided not to rag on him.  
  
"My mother, Its hard to explain. So what's up with you your not your usual calm, smooth talking jerky self" Maria asked.  
  
"Well I'm not all what I seem" Michael replied picking up Maria's Cigarette packet and taking one out, Maria threw him a lighter and Michael sparked it up. Maria smiled as he tried not to cough.  
  
"How many peircing's have you got?" Michael asked changing the subject  
  
"I have four in each ear my tongue and nose" Maria said, Michael nodded.  
  
"I have a cross tattoo the bottom of my back and a rose on my hip" Maria added.  
  
"I know" Michael said. Maria nodded remembering the whole sex in the closet thing.  
  
"So want a drink?" Maria asked, Michael nodded.  
  
"I'll have a soda," Michael said starting to relax. Maria headed to the refrigerator and threw Michael a can of cola.  
  
"So are you going to college?" Michael asked, Maria smiled.  
  
"Please, I can't pay to go on the school trip next week let alone to college. I would but nope" Maria said embarrassed.  
  
"Well I'm not I'm going to work for my foster father" Michael said. Maria smiled.  
  
"Good who need's education anyway, I go to see Alex and you go for chick's" Maria said.  
  
"What's with you and dork Whitman?" Michael asked. Maria frowned.  
  
"Don't rag on him, He's my best friend" Maria said hurt. Michael laughed.  
  
"He is a loser, He drives that stupid truck and has no friends" Michael said with a smirk.  
  
"You really are shallow" Maria said shaking her head.  
  
"You really are weird, Look I guess you can't change trash" Michael said getting up.  
  
"Fuck you ass, I thought you were okay guess I was wrong," Maria yelled after him. Michael walked through the trailer park alone and angry with himself.  
  
Maria opened her locker to find a rose with a note attached. A rush of hope ran through her that it would be Michael. Maria looked at the note and a smile spread across her face.  
  
"At least I love you, Alex" It wasn't Michael but Maria didn't care it was her best friend. Michael and a bunch of guys walked by Max included.  
  
"De Luca sending your self a rose you're so shallow" Michael said with a grin some of the guys laughed Michael and carried on walking.  
  
"Michael" Max said with a frown.  
  
"What?" Michael asked.  
  
"If you were eleven you'd be pulling her hair in the school yard" Max said with a grin.  
  
"What do you mean?" Michael asked clueless.  
  
"It's obvious you like her man" Max whispered.  
  
"Please, Trailer park. Max god" Michael said heading off in another direction.  
  
Maria ran up to Alex who was eating a chicken roll, Maria kissed him happily on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too!" Maria said sweetly taking a seat next to Alex and pulling out her lunch. Alex nodded.  
  
"Yeah well after you told me what jerk boy said it's so easy to tell you like him" Alex said with a grin.  
  
"Oh please like I like him" Maria lied. Alex shook his head.  
  
"So want to play tonight?" Maria asked changing the subject.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Alex asked.  
  
"Skinny dipping baby" Maria said, Alex nearly choked on his Chicken roll.  
  
"No way, I am not skinny dipping I am not" Alex whispered.  
  
Maria drove Alex's truck to the lake just outside of Roswell, Alex sat in the passenger side with his swimming shorts and towel and goggles.  
  
"God Alex don't be so up tight. Look you don't think of me like that right?" Maria asked.  
  
"No you my friend, I like Is-"  
  
"Exactly, and I hate to say this but Alex I've seen you naked before"  
  
"We were eleven and you pulled my shorts down," Alex said uneasily.  
  
"Please, I will wear a bathing suite if you want" Maria said with a sigh. Alex gave a sigh of relief and got out of the car. Maria also got out and they made there way to the lake Maria pulled off her t-shirt to revel a two- piece bathing suite. Alex kept his T-shirt on and went back into the truck to put his shorts on. Maria laughed to herself and headed into the water. Maria dived under. Maria swam around for a while then Alex entered the water with his goggles firmly on his face. Maria pulled him under and they began messing around.  
  
"What has Michael got that you like?" Alex asked. Maria shook her head.  
  
"I don't" Maria said, Alex splashed her.  
  
"Yeah you do come on," Alex said.  
  
"He's different, the vibes he sends out are strange. He is good looking and funny I guess I haven't met a guy like him before" Maria replied  
  
"Well Maria go get him" Alex said.  
  
"I don't want him I'm trash, He's not" Maria said sadly, Alex shook his head and swan over to his friend.  
  
"Your not trash. Michael is a idiot" Alex said, He suddenly pushed Maria under the water.  
  
"Your dead" Maria said resurfacing. Alex laughed.  
  
Maria walked toward her home, Alex had offered her a ride but she wanted to thing and her Mom had her ass of a boyfriend over. Maria walked past the Crash down she looked inside. Michael, Liz, Max, Tess and Isabel were all inside laughing and talking. Maria stood out of eye view watching for a minute. Liz was sitting with Max and Michael while Tess and Isabel danced. Maria was suddenly tapped on the shoulder.  
  
"Kyle!" Maria said turning round.  
  
"Hay what are you doing here?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I've been with Alex we've been swimming at the lake. I was on my way home," Maria said.  
  
"Well do you want a ride?" Kyle asked.  
  
"No I was going to talk to Liz but she's busy so" Maria said trying to make up an excuse for watching the others.  
  
"Okay, I can go get her" Kyle said Maria shook her head.  
  
"Kyle do you like me?" Maria asked suddenly.  
  
"Maria, I dated you of course I like you it's just hard we are let's say different. Anyway I got to head so," Kyle said heading toward the door.  
  
"Bye Kyle" Maria muttered. Maria walked a little until she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"Kyle?" Maria called, No one answered Maria hurried up her pace until someone suddenly pushed her to the ground. Maria fell hard cutting her hands. Suddenly Maria felt a sharp object against her side. Maria froze in fear unable to turn to see her attackers face. Then the blade was pushed into her side quickly then pulled out again, Maria screamed tearfully in pain. The attacker ran off. Maria put a hand over the wound and slowly got up. The pain was horrific and the blood oozed out like tap water. Maria headed for the Crash Down feeling herself slipping away. Maria opened to the Café and fell to the floor.  
  
Michael threw a balled up napkin at Liz who laughed and threw a sweet and low back at him.  
  
"Hay people" Kyle said entering; Tess ran up to her boyfriend and placed a kiss on Kyle's lips.  
  
"Hay Kyle what up?" Michael asked, Kyle shrugged and headed over to Michael, Max and Liz.  
  
"Nothing, Maria was out there she wanted to talk to you Liz" Kyle said, Liz frowned.  
  
"Oh I'll catch up with her tomorrow" Liz said.  
  
"Want to dance Liz?" Michael asked, Liz nodded and she headed to the centre of the Crash down to dance.  
  
"Were really lucky Liz's dad doesn't mind us using this place after hours" Kyle said sitting in the booth with Max. Max and Kyle talked for a while the other's danced. Everyone looked up as the bell rung on the door. Maria entered clutching her side, Blood dripped through her hands and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh my god!" Liz yelled, Liz ran over to Maria as did Max and Kyle. Isabel, Tess and Michael all stood in shock.  
  
"Is she breathing?" Kyle asked, Liz felt Maria's pulse.  
  
"No, Max help please" Liz pleaded. Max hesitated.  
  
"Max!" Isabel warned.  
  
"Maxwell fucking do it" Michael yelled, Max turned shocked. Isabel frowned. Max kneeled down and placed a hand on her side. Max got visions while saving Maria's life; the first was of Maria playing with Liz and Alex in the schoolyard. The next was of Maria leaving Roswell and crying. The next was of Maria with some guys being chased and beat, and the last was of Michael. Max suddenly was brought back to reality. Max was shocked and disturbed by what he'd seen, Mara suddenly awoke and began shaking and crying. Max and Kyle helped her to her feet.  
  
"What the hell" Maria yelled nervously.  
  
"It's okay Maria" Isabel said calmly, Maria began crying.  
  
"I what, I need to go" Maria said heading for the door. Max gently pulled on her arm.  
  
"Maria we need to talk" Max said, Maria sighed and sat down. Max had to explain to Maria what happened and along with Isabel Liz and Tess they explained it calmly. Maria didn't seem to react.  
  
"I always thought people like you were from another world guess I was right," Maria said getting up. They smiled and all gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"I think we'd better call the cops," Kyle said.  
  
"And say what? I was killed but aliens brought me back to life I'm fine now though" Maria said sarcastically.  
  
"Do you know who attacked you?" Isabel asked softly.  
  
"They took my backpack and that was it but why would they stab me?" Maria asked, Max glanced at Michael who looked away.  
  
"Anyway I gotta go? Can I call Alex for a ride home?" Maria asked.  
  
"I'll give you a ride" Kyle, Max, Liz and Michael all said in unison. Maria smiled.  
  
"Thanks but I just want me best friend right now" Maria said the others nodded.  
  
"Um can you not tell Alex?" Max asked.  
  
"I won't but if he asks I wont lie" Maria said.  
  
"I doubt he'll ask if were aliens" Tess laughed, Maria raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah doubt it" Maria said with a smile.  
  
Alex rushed into the Crash down.  
  
"Are you okay?" Alex asked Maria worried.  
  
"Yeah he just knocked me over and took my bag, I'm fine" Maria said, She hated lying to Alex.  
  
"Good, Come on lets get going" Alex said. Alex felt uneasy being in a room with the popular people of the school.  
  
"Thanks Max" Maria said on her way out.  
  
Maria sat on the grass outside school alone many thoughts raced through her mind, the main one being I was saved by an alien. Liz approached Maria and sat beside her.  
  
"Hay" Liz said sweetly.  
  
"How's it going?" Maria asked.  
  
"Good, Maria how are you?" Liz asked.  
  
"Spaced out, Liz Max did the same for you and Kyle?" Maria asked again trying to get it into her head.  
  
"Yeah, Its hard to deal huh?" Liz asked.  
  
"Well it explains a lot, Michael's attitude for one" Maria said.  
  
"I got flashes did you?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah I sae like images when he was a kid and you" Maria said puzzled. Liz smiled.  
  
"Kyle didn't get them" Liz said Maria shrugged.  
  
"So your and Kyle and the Sheriff and me know?" Maria asked. Liz nodded.  
  
"I can't talk about this, I'll keep it a secret but I can't handle it. I cant be all chummy with you guys I thank you but I can't" Maria said she walked off leaving Liz puzzled.  
  
Max sat in the gym taking a brake, Maria entered.  
  
"Max Hi" Maria said, Max smiled.  
  
"How are you today?" Max asked concerned.  
  
"Fine, Max I saw flashes of you, did you see me?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah" Max said sadly. Maria looked at the wooden floor.  
  
"Great, What did you see?" Maria asked nervously.  
  
"You as a kid with Liz and Alex" Max said slowly. Maria nodded.  
  
"Okay anything else?" Maria asked.  
  
"You leaving Roswell in tears and a bruised face, and you being beat" Max said softly. Maria swallowed.  
  
"Look Max I-"  
  
"What happened in Florida Maria?" Max asked. Maria put her hands over her face and sighed.  
  
"I got in with the wrong crowd, I had a boyfriend who had enemies and one day I was driving home and a car pulled out and I stopped and" Maria stopped and ran a hand through her hair. Max put a hand on her arm and Maria flinched.  
  
"You don't have to tell me" Max said.  
  
"I couldn't move the car they boxed me in, I got out a ran away. They chased me and I tried to get away there were five guys I knew them all I couldn't run they were to fast. They beat me and tried to rape me but this old guy came out with a gun from a nearby house and scared them off. They beat me because I dumped my boyfriend, they were his friends. It hasn't affected me that much I think, I was shocked but I got out of that crowd and found other great friends who made me stronger and more confident. If I get knocked down I get up again twice as strong" Maria said relaxing.  
  
"I saw Michael" Max added.  
  
"Well I guess he's what I want in life at the moment" Maria said.  
  
"Tell him" Max suggested.  
  
"Max, Were from different worlds" Maria said, Max sighed.  
  
Maria hung the laundry out on the line outside the trailer; Amy poked her head out the window.  
  
"Maria where is my white skirt?" Amy asked, Maria looked in the basket.  
  
"No it's not here Mom" Maria said truthfully. Amy sighed angrily.  
  
"Have you got it?" Amy asked.  
  
"Nope, Maybe you left it around your boyfriends?" Maria asked.  
  
"Maria, don't be so rude. Why were the cop's here?" Amy asked.  
  
"Mom I was attacked they were taking a statement!" Maria explained. Amy went back into the trailer and came out wearing a blue dress.  
  
"I'm going clean up please" Amy said, Maria frowned.  
  
"Please Mom, Its your dumb boyfriend's mess" Maria yelled. Amy slapped Maria round the face.  
  
"Don't raise your voice to me missy," Amy yelled. Maria looked away from her Mom as Amy left. Maria entered the trailer and placed an ice pack on her cheek.  
  
Michael entered his large house.  
  
"Hank?" Michael called. Hank came out of the den.  
  
"Hay son, Good day?" Hank asked, Michael followed Hank into the office and took a seat on a nearby chair.  
  
"Yeah, I guess" Michael said. Hank frowned at his foster son.  
  
"Women trouble huh?" Hank asked. Michael nodded and leaned back on his chair.  
  
"Okay, So what's the problem? You can have any girl" Hank reminded Michael who nodded.  
  
"There is this one girl who I can't, Maria De Luca" Michael said like a spoiled child who couldn't have the toy he wanted.  
  
"De Luca, Not Amy's daughter?" Hank asked. Michael nodded.  
  
"Son you really want trash like her?" Hank asked in disbelief.  
  
"She isn't like her mom, She's cool and isn't like most girls" Michael said protectively.  
  
"Well use the charm," Hank advised. Michael frowned.  
  
"So surprise her make her see your not like every guy" Hank suggested. Michael smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Thanks Hank"  
  
Michael drove up to Maria's trailer in Hank's soft-top BMW. A couple of kid's stood nearby watching the car.  
  
"You make sure the car's in one piece when I come out and I'll give you fifty buck's" Michael said, The boy's face's lit up.  
  
"Okay Mr" The brown haired one said with an innocent smile. Michael tapped lightly on the trailer door. Maria opened it she still had an ice pack on her face and she had tears running down her pale face. Maria began to shut the door on him put Michael stuck a foot in the way.  
  
"Maria let me in" Michael demanded, the two kids's started laughing.  
  
"Michael go away, I don't want to see you" Maria said pushing against the door.  
  
"Listen De Luca I will come in!" Michael said, Maria gave up and went and sat on the sofa.  
  
"God I knew you had criminal tendencies" Maria said frustrated.  
  
"What?" Michael asked.  
  
"Braking and entering buddy, and damage to personal property" Maria stated.  
  
"What exactly have I damaged?" Michael asked.  
  
"You broke the chain on the door and-"  
  
"Cut the crap, now what's wrong did someone hit you?" Michael asked.  
  
"My Mom now go" Maria demanded.  
  
"Like that will happen, your coming with me" Michael said picking Maria up.  
  
"Put me down" Maria yelled, Michael didn't listen and carried her to Hank's car. The boys started laughing again as Maria tried to wiggle free. Michael placed her in the door and closed it putting the child lock on. Michael tossed each boy a ten-dollar bill.  
  
"Hay you said fifty" A boy yelled. Michael jumped in the driver's side and waved bye to the boys.  
  
"God your kidnapping me, God your going to jail" Maria said, Michael rolled his eye's.  
  
"Okay will you shut up if I let you drive?" Michael asked, Maria slowly smiled.  
  
"Yeah" Maria said excitedly.  
  
"Okay but you have to go where I say I have a surprise for you" Michael said with a smile. Michael pulled over and Maria swapped seats with him. Michael buckled up, as did Maria who drove slowly onto the road, Michael relaxed until Maria put her foot down.  
  
"Maria, this is an expensive car" Michael said worried.  
  
"Calm down, Space boy" Maria said, Michael smiled he liked Maria's nicknames for him. Maria drove and headed toward where Michael was directing her.  
  
"Where are we going?" Maria asked.  
  
"To the some where special" Michael said.  
  
Maria pulled over to where Michael said and exited the car along with Michael. Maria looked around puzzled.  
  
"A bunch of rock's wow" Maria said with a frown. Michael led her up to the cave, which held the granolith.  
  
"Wow, What is this?" Maria asked stunned, Michael shrugged.  
  
"Well we know it's a route home but we haven't figured out how yet the book hasn't been translated yet if it had we would be gone." Michael said, Maria sighed.  
  
"Okay so the book, what book?" Maria asked puzzled. Michael smiled.  
  
"Come on sit down" Michael said.  
  
"So is this place usually filled with candles and a picnic basket," Maria asked noticing the things on the floor. Michael sat down and Maria followed and sat slowly next to him.  
  
"I like you Maria a lot, And I would like you to realise I do and I really don't care where you live and I want you to see that" Michael said. Maria tried not to smile. Michael held out his hands and Maria took them. Maria suddenly saw flashes, One of Michael running as a small child after he came of the pod's, next was a image of Michael watching Hank give some guy a gun and money, Next Maria saw Michael walking through the hall with Isabel and Max and looking at all the women, Then Maria saw herself standing surrounded by stars. Maria opened her eyes and tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"Can you see me?" Maria asked, Michael nodded.  
  
"I can look in your eye's and see what your thinking and when I kiss you I can see you and I want you Maria I think I love -"  
  
"Michael I saw that when you kissed me but why?" Maria asked.  
  
"Because you different and cool and you haven't treated me different since you found out I'm not of this earth" Michael replied. Maria kissed him. Michael smiled.  
  
"Are you sure I mean, I can get out of hand sometimes" Maria said with a smile.  
  
"I think I can handle you" Michael replied.  
  
  
  
Feedback please good or bad janey@sethfan.zzn.com  
  
Sequel on the way 


End file.
